1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a multiple compartment tray used for faux painting. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a tray capable of receiving and keeping separate from each other different faux painting materials and applicators. The tray is also formed in such a way that a plurality of trays may be stored in nested, stacked relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Faux painting is a decorative type of painting often used as a substitute for traditional wallpaper or plain finishes. In faux painting, the artisan utilizes a variety of paint applicators, such as brushes and sponges, in order to achieve the desired finish. Common types of faux painting are marbleizing, stripping and sponging. For example, in marbleizing the artisan may apply paint to a wooden column in such a manner so as to give the appearance that the column is made of real marble.
Faux painting can often be a very tedious undertaking because of the level of detail involved in creating the various finishes. The artisan generally must use several different colors of paint and applicators in order to achieve a desired finish. The artisan needs to have close and convenient access to these different paints and applicators in order to be as efficient as possible in the faux painting process. There is a real need in the art for a painting tray capable of giving the artisan this close and convenient access to different paints and applicators, while at the same time capable of being carried using only one hand so that the artisan""s other hand is free to apply the faux painting materials. It is also desirable, in a practical sense, for the tray to be nestably stackable with other such trays so as to minimize the storage space required when the trays are not in use.
The current invention solves this problem by providing a nestable multiple compartment tray for faux paints and applicators. The invention comprises a rigid one-piece monolithic housing which comprises a bottom wall structure and a sidewall, a series of first divider walls and at least one second divider wall. The housing bottom wall structure presents an outer perimeter defined by a plurality of spaced bottom wall segments. The sidewall has a plurality of individual, spaced segments connected to respective bottom wall segments at the perimeter of the bottom wall structure. These sidewall segments present front, rear, and opposed side sections. The first divider walls extend between the front and rear sections of the sidewall, and the second divider wall intersects the first divider walls and extends between the opposing side sections of the sidewall.
The first and second divider walls cooperate with the sidewall segments and bottom wall segments to present individual fore applicator receiving compartments and aft paint receiving compartments. Preferably, the second divider wall is located closer to the front section of the sidewall than the rear section of the sidewall. This feature leaves the fore applicator receiving compartments narrower than the aft paint receiving compartments.
Each divider wall is constructed with at least partially spaced wall portions which present corresponding cavities therebetween. These wall portions and cavities are configured and oriented to permit interleaving of the divider walls of a plurality of trays in nested, stacked relationship.
In one embodiment, the second divider wall contains grooves for receiving either the paint applicators themselves or the handles of the paint applicators.